


I THINK THEY WERE HERE

by acuisle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acuisle/pseuds/acuisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how to write your own ransom note</p>
            </blockquote>





	I THINK THEY WERE HERE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/gifts), [Rahciach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahciach/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stand Fast in Your Enchantments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022356) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll), [Rahciach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahciach/pseuds/Rahciach). 



**Author's Note:**

> i will always love hostage and prisoner aus and i don't know why, but this is one of the best of the best


End file.
